Computer systems often are used to manage and process business data. To do so, a business enterprise may use various application programs running on one or more computer systems. Application programs may be used to process business transactions, such as taking and fulfilling customer orders and providing supply chain and inventory management. Separate applications working independent of each other may be linked via asynchronous messages that are periodically exchanged.
An application program may provide information as to an inventory amount or in-stock amount of a good or product for sale. The in-stock amount may be updated using a variety of means, including receiving a transmission of amounts of goods received or used from a remote computer system. An in-stock check for a good may be performed that compares the current in-stock amount with a predetermined stock level and generates an indication that the good needs to be replaced when the current in-stock amount is less than the predetermined stock level.